The Battle with Slashclan
by Eaglestarisawesome5
Summary: A new Clan called Slashclan has proposed that they will take the forest and all the territorys around it. Berrystar recieves a phrophecy, "four will become one, berry and slash will meet in battle, and blood will fill the forest". Will Berryclan triumph?
1. Chapter 1 Alliances

Fireclan:

Leader: Berrystar-light orange and golden she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Greenleaf-pale gray tom with intense green eyes

Medicine Cat: Iceshimmer-pure white she-cat with blind, ice-blue eyes Apprentice: Poppypaw

Warriors:

1. Shadowbird-black she-cat with three scars on her face shaped like an upside-down triangle and black eyes

2. Palmstripe-pale tom with dark black tabby stripes and blazing amber eyes

3. Turtlespots-tortiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

4. Eagleheart-light brown she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, creamy blue eyes

5. Duckwing-black and brown tom with amber eyes

6. Hazelwhisker-pale brown tom with faint tabby stripes and dark green eyes

7. Tanglepelt-long-haired she-cat with wiry pale gray fur and green eyes

8. Birdwing-ginger she-cat with intense green eyes

9. Oddtooth-tabby tom with strangely-shaped teeth and amber eyes

10. Fawnflight-beautiful pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly and creamy blue eyes with darker flecks of green

11. Littlesky-small brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

12. Flamestorm-firey ginger tom with blazing amber eyes

13. Antstorm-reddish tom (with darker and lighter flecks), deep blue eyes

Apprentices:

1. Maplepaw-black she-cat with blue eyes

2. Poppypaw-white she-cat with green eyes

3. Mosspaw-white and golden she-cat with shining amber eyes

4. Spiderpaw-black tom with brown and gray speckles on his back and amber eyes

Queens:

1. Mallowdapple-cream with ice-blue eyes Kits: Cloverkit, Mintkit

2. Brokenheart-dark brown with an extremely bad case of pessimism and dull gray eyes

Kits:

Cloverkit-slightly dark brown she-cat with a short tail and creamy blue eyes

Mintkit-pale gray tom with a white ear and dark green eyes

Elders:

1. Goldenheart-light brown she-cat with a strong case of geniality and ice-blue eyes

2. Smallfoot-dark gray tabby tom with small paws and dark green eyes

3. Blueeyes-pale gray dappled she-cat with beautiful blue eyes

Waterclan:

Leader: Ferretstar-dappled ginger tom with dark amber eyes

Deputy: Heatherthorn-white and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Streamwater-long-haired pale gray tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Warriors:

1. Speckleflight-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

2. Roughface-black and brown tom with a scratched-up face and green eyes

3. Dustnose-pale ginger tom with amber eyes

4. Stormfoot-gray tom with green eyes

5. Daisydawn-white she-cat with blue eyes

6. Whitepool-pure white she-cat with pretty blue eyes

7. Icewhisker-pure white she-cat with black ear tips, tail tip, and toes, deep blue eyes

8. Yelloweyes-pale gray tabby tom with blazing yellow eyes

9. Troutfang-gray dappled tom with deep amber eyes

10. Leafmask-light brown she-cat with a darker mark on her forehead and green eyes

11. Marshripple-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with deep green eyes

Apprentices:

1. Rabbitpaw-pure white tom with green eyes

2. Squirrelpaw-sandy brown tom with a white belly and face, green eyes

3. Otterpaw-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

4. Dovepaw-pale brown (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

5. Bearpaw-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Queen:

1. Frostflower-pure white with blue eyes Kits: Fernkit, Duckkit

Kits:

Fernkit-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Duckkit-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

1. Blackstorm-midnight black tom with stormy green eyes

2. Cloudheart-long-furred white tom with blue-green eyes

Earthclan:

Leader: Clawstar-pale gray tom with cream tabby stripes and many battle scars, deep blue eyes

Deputy: Hawkwillow-mottled light brown and ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Beechpelt-pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

1. Snowshadow-pure white she-cat with jet-black tabby markings and brilliant ice-blue eyes

2. Rowanfall-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

3. Sparrowfrost-white and ginger she-cat with deep blue eyes

4. Lightningstorm-ginger tabby tom with intense green eyes

5. Ratclaw-light brown tom with a scar on his paw and deep green eyes

6. Smokewater-pale gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

7. Rageclaw-reddish tom with many battle scars and blazing amber eyes

8. Grayflower-gray she-cat with lighter paws and tail tip, pretty blue eyes

9. Whiskerfeather-long-haired pure white she-cat with feathery whiskers and stormy green eyes

10. Brownear-brown tom with darker ears and pale amber eyes

11. Whiteeye-white tom with black ear tips, tail tip, and front paws, missing an eye, other eye blue

12. Sandthroat-light brown tom with a sandy-brown chest and muzzle, green eyes

Apprentices:

1. Hoppaw-white tom with light brown tabby stripes and messy fur, emerald green eyes with yellow flecks

2. Mothpaw-pale gray she-cat with faint tabby markings and blue eyes

Queens:

1. Grasswhisper-pure white with black tabby markings and pretty green eyes Kit: Twokit

2. Silvershadow-pale gray tabby with blue eyes

3. Streamsong-blue-gray tabby with green eyes Kits: Talonkit, Rosekit

Kits:

Twokit-long-haired gray tom with a mutated face

Talonkit-muscular tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosekit-reddish-cream she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

1. Leopardstream-golden she-cat with black dapples and green eyes

2. Finchheart-pale gray tom with blind green eyes

Deathclan:

Leader: Adderstar-muscular brown tabby tom with blazing amber eyes and a scar over his left eye

Deputy: Ivythorn-dark brown she-cat with black tabby markings and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Shadecloud-dark gray tom with deep blue eyes

Warriors:

1. Crowfang-black tom with amber eyes

2. Rosecreek-dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

3. Shimmereyes-white and black she-cat with shining blue eyes

4. Runningstream-blue-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

5. Cedarlight-pale gray tom with a white underbelly, paws, and tail tip, green eyes

6. Cloudwater-silverey-white tom with brown eyes

7. Mouseflower-light brown (with darker flecks) she-cat, pretty blue eyes

8. Stumpynose-gray tabby tom with a large nose and deep green eyes

9. Hollypool-cream she-cat with black tabby markings and stormy green eyes

10. Flintscar-gray tabby tom with a scar going over his whole face and part of the fur on his tail torn away,deep blue eyes

11. Lilytail-cream she-cat with blue eyes

12. Volescamper-light brown tabby tom with blazing green eyes

13. Snowstep-pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

14. Sunheart-white and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

1. Darkpaw-black tom with amber eyes

2. Pinepaw-dark ginger and black she-cat with green eyes

3. Graypaw-gray tom with green eyes

Queens:

1. Iceflight-pure white with faint tabby stripes and blue eyes Kits: Tigerkit, Redkit

2. Furzestem-pale gray with white speckles on her back and deep green eyes

Kits:

Tigerkit-brown tom with black stripes on his underbelly and amber eyes

Redkit-reddish tom with blue eyes

Elders:

1. Gorsebreeze-brown and white tom with amber eyes

2. Rainpool-speckled pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

3. Patchstripe-white she-cat with brown tabby patches

4. Scorchbelly-gray tom with the fur on his underbelly burnt off in a fire when he was an apprentice, black eyes

Slashclan:

Master (Leader): Devil-midnight black tom with blood-red eyes

2nd Master (Deputy): Adder-muscular light brown tom with green eyes

Bigclaws (Warriors):

1. Snarl-black tom with a scar across his lips and blue eyes

2. Tammy-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

3. Razor-large black and white tom with amber eyes

4. Cola-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

5. Pinkie-bald she-cat with green eyes

6. Iris-black and white she-cat with blue eyes

7. Bush-long-haired ginger tom with amber eyes

Claws (Apprentices):

1. Fleck-white tom with black speckles dotting his pelt and green eyes

2. Shock-golden she-cat with blazing amber eyes

3. Melt-black and white tom with dark brown eyes

Milk-Mothers (Queens):

1. Milkshake-light brown with a white underbelly, paws, tail tip, and eyes, blue eyes

2. Snow-pure white with blue eyes Kits: Anne, Bull

Littleclaws (Kits):

Anne-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Bull-muscular dark brown tom with amber eyes and black ears

Loners:

1. Shade-dark gray tom with green eyes

2. Honeysuckle-golden brown she-cat with blue eyes

3. Peanut-light brown tom with dark brown eyes

4. Sprite-white and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Kittypets:

1. Rapunzel-long-haired cream she-cat with blue eyes

2. Allie-mottled gray and cream she-cat with amber eyes

3. Tosh-black tom with white paws, underbelly, and muzzle, pale green eyes

Other Animals:

1. Poppy-white poodle with brown eyes

2. Ember-young she-fox with amber eyes

3. Camacazi-energetic golden brown chihuahua with dark green eyes

4. Cookie-white and black collie with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Visitor

"Palmpaw," Berrystar announced. "Step forward."

Palmpaw took a few shaky pawsteps towards Berrystar, trembling with delight. Strormpaw watched his brother with his green eyes stretched wide. They were becoming warriors _today!_ He could barely contain his excitement.

"Palmpaw," Berrystar continued. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even with your life if nessecary?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Palmpaw, from now on you will be known as Palmstripe. May Starclan honor your courage and bravery and welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

Palmstripe nearly bounced out of his fur. Stormpaw padded over and rubbed his nose against the pale tabby apprentice's-no, _warrior's_ now-cheek. Palmstripe purred and rested the tip of his tail on Stormpaw's shoulder.

"Stormpaw. Step forward."

Stormpaw was jerked back into reality by his leader's call and he padded to stand below the Highlog, trying to contain his energy.

"Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your Clan even with your life if nessecary?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from now on you will be known as Stormheart. May Starclan honor your courage and bravery and welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

Stormheart stuck out his chest while his fellow Clanmates chanted his new name.

"Stormheart! Stormheart! Stormheart!"

Just as the meeting was beginning to disperse, strong Deathclan scent filled Stormheart's nose and he turned just in time to see Adderstar emerge from the thorn tunnel, followed by his deputy, Ivythorn, and two of his warriors, Crowfang and Flintscar, as Stormheart had heard of them at Gatherings.

Berrystar whipped around and, at the sight of Adderstar, her fur started to bristle. Stormheart knew why. He had heard the stories of Adderstar's treachery to Fireclan. He had tried to kill Furzepaw, his own apprentice, who had seen him plot with the old Deathclan leader, Breezestar. With the help of Berrystar and Greenleaf, who had been Berrypaw and Greenpaw then, he had gotten away and started a new life as a kittypet named Tosh. Adderstar had also sent a pack of wolves on the old Fireclan leader, Lionstar. The wolves had swarmed over Berrystar and it had looked like her end had come. But then, Lionstar lured the wolves away and herded them deeper into the forest, away from the camp. They caught up to him and shredded his pelt off for interupting their dinner. By the time Berrystar managed to catch up and drive the wolves away with the help of a few warriors, Lionstar couldn't be helped, and he died there, right in front of her.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" Thrushwing snarled, baring his teeth and unsheathing his claws.

"I have come with an important message." Adderstar meowed, sticking his nose in the air and looking calm despite Thrushwing's greeting.

"We have someone to introduce you to." Crowfang continued. "Meet us at the Mountain tommorow at sunhigh."

Berrystar narrowed her eyes, but nodded, stiffening.

Adderstar dipped his head and plunged into the bushes with all his warriors following him except Ivythorn.

"I don't agree with what Adderstar is doing." she said. "All I know is that you may need to bring some of your strongest warriors with you." With that, she dissappeared into the bushes after her Clanmates.

Berrystar flicked her tail towards Hazelwhisker, Flamestorm, and Tanglepelt. "Follow them and make sure they don't steal prey or set a trap for us."

The warriors nodded and weaved their way through the brambles of the thorn tunnel.

Stormheart glanced after them and thought about who Adderstar was going to introduce them to. It might be someone dangerous, for Ivythorn had said to bring the strongest warriors.

Berrystar turned to the gathered cats and cleared her throat, shaking her pelt out to get rid of the ruffle.

"Cats of Fireclan," she yowled. "You all heard what Ivythorn said. I will pick my strongest warriors for the patrol now, but not all of you will come. Some of you need to stay and guard the camp in case Adderstar sends a patrol of his own to attack our camp."

"Shadowbird, you may come."

"Oddtooth, you may come."

"Birdwing, you may come."

"Antstorm, you may come."

"Stormheart, you may come."

"Greenleaf, you may come."

"And Eagleheart, you may come."

"The rest of you will guard the camp."

Stormheart dipped his head to his leader and made his way to the warriors' den, exuastion suddenly crashing down on him and dragging at his paws. He curled up in his new nest and thought about Ivythorn's warning. Was there a cat strong enough to take out a whole patrol single pawed out there? Stormheart fell asleep thinking about that subject, taking it into his dreams with him. Little did he know that tommorow would be one of the most frightening days of his entire life.

**Who do you think Adderstar is going to show the Clans? R&R with your guesses!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Fall of Adderstar

**Time for your answers to come to life! Here, we see the Eagleheart in it's natural habitat.**

**Eagleheart: I don't know whether to take that as an insult or just a comment.**

Ferns whipped Stormheart in the face as he trudged on beside the lake shore, making his way towards the mountains. Shadowbird padded beside him, her scars glowing white in the moonlight, making her look like a Starclan cat.

"Are we there yet?" Stormheart whispered to Antstorm. Antstorm just hit him hard with a glare that ment, _Silence or your face will be in my claws._

Stormheart leapt up the first few rocky slopes that indicated that they were getting close to the Gathering place. He pushed his way through the brambles guarding the entrance and stepped out into the moonlit clearing. Clawstar was there with his warriors, Ferretstar was already on top of the Highcliff, and finnally, Adderstar was waiting by one side to the clearing, looking even more ferocious due to the fact that the moonlight shining on his pelt illuminated his rippling muscles and made his scars glow.

Suddenly, the brush beside Adderstar rustled and parted, revealing a skinny black cat with blood-red eyes and a red collar around his neck studded with dog's teeth. Stormheart gulped and shivered as a chill ran down his spine.

"Ah, Devil. You are here." Adderstar greeted the skinny tom, standing and dipping his head.

Devil padded deeper inside the clearing, revealing about fifty more cats, all skinny and also wearing collars.

"Cats of the Clans, I have gathered you here today to meet an important cat." Adderstar yowled, clawing his way up to the Highcliff.

Devil raised his head and snorted, glaring at each and every cat. When his gaze turned to Stormheart, though, it turned from pure hatred to surprise and relief, which sent another cold chill down his spine.

"Starclan has sent me a message." Adderstar continued. "Four must become one to survive the storm."

Almost every set of eyes turned to Stormheart at the word 'storm' and Stormheart stiffened, wondering what anything about this had to do with him.

"I have decided that this means we have to combine to survive."

Gasps went up from the crowd, followed by some uncertain murmurs and yowls of protest.

Adderstar flicked his tail for silence and cleared his throat to continue.

"I will be the new leader of our Clan, which will be called Adderclan. Who's with me?"

More uncertain murmurs floated from the gathered cats, which were quieted when Clawstar stood.

"I don't agree with this idea." he meowed. "There have always been four Clans in the forest. None of that has changed for countless moons."

"I agree with Clawstar." Ferretstar grunted, heaving himself to his paws as well.

This time, mutters of agreement echoed around the mountainside.

"I knew you would be like this." Adderstar growled. "That's why I brought Devil here. If you won't join us, then our forces will change from mental, to physical."

The skinny cats unsheathed large claws and bared their teeth, which were yellowed and razor-sharp. Adderstar leapt down from the Highcliff to stand beside Devil, his fur bristling when he saw that the cats weren't agreeing.

"If that's the way you want to handle this, then so be it!" he snarled.

"Slashclan, attack!"

Stormheart braced himself for a fight, but the Slashclan cats didn't move.

Adderstar noticed this too and whipped around, his cold amber eyes burning with anger. "I said attack!"

Devil padded forward, nose to nose with the deadly warrior, yet, he looked as calm as if he was facing a mouse.

"My warriors listen only to _my_ commands, Adderstar. We will not attack unless _I _say so."

Adderstar roared in anger. "Traitor!" he yowled, launching himself onto Devil's skinny frame. Stormheart shuddered and waited for the little cat to be torn apart by Adderstar's merciless claws.

But Devil just leapt calmly to the side, sending Adderstar flying into the bushes. Gasps went up from the crowd.

When Adderstar's face poked through the brambles, he looked as if he was going to explode. Furious, he let out a caterwaul and launched himself at Devil with full force.

Devil reared onto his hind legs and ducked his head, knocking Adderstar backwards so that he was reared up as well. Then, to everyone's shock, Devil sliced at Adderstar's belly. A quick, silent, deadly blow.

Adderstar looked unhurt for a moment, regaining his balance and dropping back onto all fours. But as soon as his paws hit the ground, the wound opened and blood came spilling from the soft fur of Adderstar's belly. As he collapsed onto the grass of the large clearing, horrified wails echoed in Stormheart's ears. His own jaw dropped open in shock as the scarlet liquid splattered onto the dirt.

Adderstar convusled, then lay still. A few long moments after that, his eyes opened and he gasped for breath, only to be sent back into the rippling fit again.

Stormheart gasped. _He's dying nine times. Oh, Starclan, please don't let it be true!_

Devil just sat there calmly, exchanging glances of satisfaction to his followers behind him.

The wound was too horrible to heal after one life was lost. Adderstar just kept dying, and dying, and dying until finally, he lay still, his amber eyes gazing sightlessly up at the stars.

Adderstar was dead.

Yowls of terror came from the Deathclan warriors and they all turned and ran for there lives, disappearing into the bushes. Not silently, though, for they were so terrified, that they hadn't even looked where they were going and crashed right through the brambles, not the entrance.

Devil placed a paw gently on Adderstar's body, his dog-tooth claws scoring the fur, making four little lines in the haze of brown tabby.

"This cat was one of the ones who defied us." he rasped, his voice cold and emotionless. "If you do the same, this may be you, soaked in your own blood, with my warrior's fur stuck in your claws."

_Warriors? _Stormheart gagged. _Those monsters don't even deserve to be called _cats, _much less warriors!_

"You must leave this forest in three days, for it is ours now. Think about it. Live and leave, or stay and die."

With that, he beckoned to his warriors and disappeared into the bushes.

**If you're thinking, 'Poor Adderstar!', THEN YOU SHOULDN'T! Adderstar is a cruel, heartless cat made up by me. If you're thinking, 'Poor Stormheart!', that's OK. R&R pweez!**


	4. Chapter 4 New Lives

**Prepare yourselves for extreme cuteness! Might not have the next chappe up 4 a while 'cause I'm wurking on my other stories.**

After the Gathering patrol had finished passing the shocking story over to the cats that were left behind, everyone was exsuasted. Stormheart staggered into the warrior's den, his paws feeling like they were made of water. He flopped down in his nest, letting the dark haze of sleep envelope him. But when he closed his eyes, the horrifying memory of Adderstar's death crowded his dreams. He couldn't wake up, and it played over several times before a shrill yowl woke him up.

Stormheart jerked upright, his ears strait up, listening. Another shrill yowl split the air, coming from the nursery. More of the warriors were waking around him, blinking sleep from their eyes. Stormheart leapt to his paws and stormed inside the nursery. Was Slashclan attacking the kits? It was possible.

But nothing like what Stormheart had expected lay out in front of him. Brokenheart was lying in her nest, panting hard. Iceshimmer stooped over her, massaging her belly with one snowy white paw. Stormheart let out a sigh of relief. Slashclan wasn't attacking. But something exciting _was _happening. Brokenheart's kits were coming!

Antstorm pushed past him and crouched beside his mate, gently licking her forehead.

"Is she going to be alright, Iceshimmer?"

"No worrys," Iceshimmer nodded, her blind blue eyes betraying nothing that would indicate she was lying. "She'll be fine. She's coming along well."

This time Stormheart spoke. "How many are there?"

Iceshimmer ran a paw gently over Brokenheart's swollen belly. "Two, maybe three."

By now, more cats were gathering around the nursery, trying to see inside.

Iceshimmer turned to Poppypaw, who was standing behind her. "Get a stick for her to bite down on when the pains come." Poppypaw nodded and turned, slipping a small, but thick twig from the nursery wall. As she handed it to Iceshimmer, Brokenheart's belly rippled and she arched her back, hissing in pain.

"Don't worry," Iceshimmer mewed, her gentle voice seeming to relax Brokenheart's stress. "It will all be over soon."

Brokenheart bit down on the stick hard as another ripple passed through her dark brown fur.

"Here it comes." Iceshimmer whispered. As she said that, the stick crunched and little wet bundle of fur slid out onto the moss. Iceshimmer beckoned with her tail to Poppypaw, who began licking the kit with fast, light strokes. After a few moments, the kit opened it's mouth and mewed, it's little eyes scrunched tightly closed.

"It's a tom. Aww, it looks just like Antstorm." Brokenheart's sister, Turtlespots, meowed, gazing with loving eyes at the little red kit pawing at Iceshimmer's tail tip.

Brokenheart purred, which was something she didn't do very often, and began to nudge the kit towards the curve of her belly. But Iceshimmer stopped her. "You're not done yet."

Brokenheart sighed, but she was cut off as another strong ripple shook her, making her wince and crunch on the stick harder.

Another kit slid onto the moss, and this time Iceshimmer handed it to Stormheart. He didn't hesitate to lick the kit, ignoring the foul taste of it's fur. The kit convusled and coughed, a little mucus dripping from it's tiny jaws. It turned it's head towards Stormheart and let out a yowl.

"That kit is strong, healthy." Smallfoot, one of the oldest elders, rasped, squeezing through the crowd to stand beside Stormheart. "He will make a fine warrior."

Stormheart could see enormous strength in the brown tabby kit. Despite it's tiny size it seemed strong enough to bring down a full grown warrior.

As Stormheart stared at the tom, he heard the stick crumble behind him as the last kit made it's way into the world.

Brokenheart gasped, exsuasted from her struggle. She lifted her head and licked the new kit, which was a creamy colored she-cat. But it didn't mew. It just lay there, barely breathing. Brokenheart licked it faster and harder, but the kit's breath gradually died away.

"No..." Stormheart's voice faded as he stared at the kit who would never fight. Brokenheart tipped back her head and let out a wail of sorrow.

But this kit's life wasn't over just yet. Stormheart pulled the kit towards him and licked it furiously. He could sense just a hint of life in the kit, and he was determined to bring it back. He pawed some mucus out of the kit's mouth and licked, nearly rolling the kit away, he was licking so hard.

Iceshimmer rested her tail tip on Stormheart's shoulder. "I'm sorry." she sighed, but Stormheart kept licking. She tried to lift his head with her paw, but Stormheart hissed at her and kept trying.

He licked and licked and licked until his tongue was sore, but the kit didn't move. Finally, he backed away, panting. The kit still wasn't breathing. It was too late.

Iceshimmer picked up the kit and padded outside, recieving looks of horror from the crowd. The kit's lifeless body swung in her jaws.

Stormheart reluctantly pawed up the dirt in one corner of camp, still believing that the kit could be saved. Iceshimmer placed the body in the hole and began kicking the dirt back over it.

Suddenly, there was a tiny cough, and Stormheart's eyes grew wide. He gazed back into the hole.

Sure enough, the creamy kit was breathing, and she was coughing and wiping the dirt from her face. Iceshimmer stopped kicking and peered over the edge. Even though she couldn't see the kit, she could probably tell it was breathing. Her loss of sight had enhanced her other senses.

Stormheart lifted the kit from the hole and raised her up in the air. The cats in the crowd cheered, a few rearing up and punching their front paws in the air. Stormheart padded back into the nursery and smiled at Brokenheart, gently dropping the kit at her belly, where the other two had already began to suckle. Brokenheart smiled and gazed up at Stormheart, her eyes becoming clouded with tears of joy.

"Thank you for saving our daughter." Brokenheart whispered, nuzzling the creamy kit's cheek.

"We've already named the other two." Antstorm replied. "The brown tabby is Brakenkit and the red kit is Scorchkit."

"You can name the third one." Brokenheart offered.

Stormheart was flustered by the reward, but he accepted it anyways.

"How about Hollykit?" he asked, noticing a holly bush through a small crack in the nursery wall.

"That's a wonderful idea." Antstorm purred, planted a lick on Hollykit's head. She crawled in beside her brothers and began to suckle, kneading her paws against Brokenheart's belly.

"You did well Stormheart."

Stormheart jumped and turned to see Berrystar standing beside him, gazing down at Hollykit, Brakenkit, and Scorchkit with compassion swirling in her green eyes.

"Th-thank you, Berrystar."

Cloverkit and Mintkit padded over to the new kits, gazing at them curiously.

"Mama?" Mintkit asked, prodding Scorchkit with one paw.

"Yes?" Mallowdapple purred.

"Why did they take so long to find their way here? Are we to hard to find in Fireclan?"

Mallowdapple purred, her eyes glittering with amusement, and licked Mintkit on the head. "Oh, they just took the wrong trail, silly."

Stormheart gazed at Mintkit and Cloverkit as they started argueing over which trail the kits took. _This is going to be a long night. _Stormheart thought with a purr.

**All I have to say is, R&R please!**


End file.
